


Super High School Level Drabbles #7

by zenonaa



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: From Wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.#7: The seventh batch of drabbles that I've uploaded here.Chapter 1:  SFWChapter 2: NSFW





	1. SFW

**Togami/Fukawa (Ice skating)**

“You can do it, Byakuya-sama!” Touko cheers Byakuya on a short distance away, surprisingly steady on the ice. Perhaps all that running around in high heels paid off. She pumps her fist, eyes gleaming like the cold surface below them.

Skating had never been even a footnote on Byakuya’s priorities, but she invited him here. He clenches his jaw as he marches, each step progress.

Touko beams. On anyone else, it would be patronising.

“Keep your eyes on me,” she says. “Don’t look down, or else you’ll fall.”

Byakuya stays on his feet but he’s falling, just in another way.

* * *

 

**Oowada/Tsumiki (Snowed in)**

Mondo wakes up in the infirmary hut.

Beside his bed, a girl straightens. “Y-You’re awake!”

“How long was I out for?” asks Mondo.

“Two hours,” she says, fidgeting. Mondo thinks she’s called Mikan. “Oogami-san helped take you here, after you fought those guys flipping up my skirt. E-Even someone strong like you is helpless when unconscious...”

He rubs his neck. “Thanks? I’ll, uh, leave now. Later.”

However, when Mondo opens the door, a blockage of snow vomits on his feet.

“Shit!” he says. “Was it just two hours?”

She nods, shivering. He frowns and drapes his jacket over her shoulders.

* * *

 

**Komaeda/Tsumiki ("No peeking")**

Mikan keeps the blindfold on, chewing her lip.

“I know, it seems an awfully sketchy way to eat Christmas dinner, or any dinner,” says Nagito, next to her on their living room couch. Some more fried chicken presses against her lips. He rasps that laugh of his. “But aren’t your other senses intensified?”

The crisp coating crunches between her teeth, and each bite flushes her mouth with waves of spicy warmth, lingering after the meal.

“I’ll wash up too.” Then he lilts, “No peeking for another hour!”

Hopefully that’s enough time to salvage the house from his stint as chef.

* * *

 

**Kamukura/Nanami ("No peeking")**

Izuru’s lips purse. With every step, the ground crunches.

Fifty-seven seconds later - he counted - Chiaki speaks again.

“You can look now,” she says to the side of him.

His eyes peel open. No longer in his dark cell, but in contrast, he stands in a white school garden.

He faces up his palm. “Snow.”

Some still falls.

“Have you seen it before?” she asks.

“No.” Izuru balls flakes in his gloved hand. “Everything seems devoid of life.”

Chiaki hums.

“But also, can’t it foreshadow rebirth?” she says, and she points out a bud of a plum blossom.

Izuru doesn’t respond.

* * *

 

**Hagakure/Prize Money (Christmas jumpers/outfits)**

“Makoto’s coming,” Komaru promises Kyouko, the host of this year’s Christmas party slash ugly Christmas jumper competition.

Kyouko nods and steps aside so Komaru can come into her apartment from the lobby. Komaru passes her and beams, glowing like the nose on her jumper’s reindeer.

“We’re here!” says Makoto. He waves, wearing a Christmas jumper with ‘NICE’ over his chest.

“Yo,” says Yasuhiro, wearing the same Christmas jumper with ‘NAUGHTY’ over his chest. As in, they have a sleeve each.

“Isn’t that usually for couples?” asks Kyouko.

“I plead the fifth,” answers Yasuhiro, if that can be called an answer.

* * *

 

**Akamatsu/Ouma (Mistletoe)**

Kaede scrunches the ransom note and shuts her eyes. She opens them again with hardened features and pulls on the door handle.

Pitch black engulfs her.

“Is anyone here?” she asks.

The closet lights up. There stands Kokichi with a Cheshire Cat smile.

“Ouma-kun?” she says, squinting. “You took my Monomi plush?”

He whips it out from behind his back. Kaede pouts and reaches forward to take it, but before she can grab it, he points up.

“Mistletoe,” he says. “Nee-haw, now you have to kiss me.”

She does. He stiffens.

“You could just ask,” she says, tapping his nose.

* * *

 

**Souda/Tanaka ("What do you think you're doing?")**

“What?” says Kazuichi, squatting down by the Christmas tree.

Gundam presses fingers against his temples. “Last year, you forged them bumper cars, and now...”

Cham-P flies his plane between them before performing a loop-the-loop. The other hamsters whirl around the living room with Cham-P, wearing the pilot goggles and miniature hats that came with the present.

Kazuichi stands up and waves a hand.

“Look at the furballs!” He wipes his finger against the underside of his nose. “They love ‘em!”

Gundam hunches his shoulders. “Remind me why I’m courting you...”

However, the hamsters squeak happily, so Gundam can’t stay mad.

* * *

 

**Naegi/Kirigiri (Family)**

Kyouko and Makoto follow their son’s footprints, which wind between a small percentage of the snow monsters spread across the mountaintop, uniquely shaped and with trees for spines. Little Jin stands at the end of his trail, tiny fists pressed against his hips as he stares up at one of the monsters.

“Are you trying to scare it back?” asks Kyouko.

Jin puffs out his chest. “Yeah.”

She smiles her laughter and turns her head slowly, admiring the panoramic evening scenery.

Makoto squeezes her hand.

“I’ll make hot chocolate at our cabin,” he says, as warm as what he promises.

* * *

 

**Harukawa/Momota ("All I want for Christmas is you")**

Maki’s confession forms a cloud of breath above her that disappears, and once again, she stares up unobstructed at the night sky. Himiko and Shuichi will be asleep by now, in the tepee of sticks erected earlier that day in some woods, away from a society that blacklisted, shunned them.

Her fists clench. In books, lines connected the stars, but this is reality, and she doesn’t know many constellations. Kaito probably didn’t either. She imagines her own. Libra becomes his spiked hair, and she breathes, feeling like he’s trying to compromise with her wish as best he can.

“Merry Christmas.”

* * *

 

**Komaru+Naegi ("No peeking")**

Komaru huffs. Though Makoto can’t see, because it was lights out half an hour ago, he knows she followed up the noise with a pout.

“Santa-san doesn’t come to houses when people are still awake in them,” he says in the same hushed voice as before. “Why do you want to see him anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she says.

Insert a dramatic pause.

“I want his autograph!”

He shushes sharply.

“Imagine,” she says softly. “The Santa Claus’s autograph... It would go for millions.”

Moments later, Makoto’s mother bursts into their bedroom, ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver on her son.

* * *

 

**Chabashira/Yonaga (Cooking)**

Tenko announces her arrival at the kitchen, or more precisely, her stomach does, with a gurgle.

Only Angie’s there to hear it. She turns, hugging a stock pot to her chest.

“Yaa-ha! Tenko!” Angie waves her free hand. “Atua told me you were here.”

“More like Tenko’s stomach,” Tenko replies. She sniffs something fishy. “What’s that?”

“Aha! Every winter, it’s tradition to order our native octopus stew online. With Atua’s guidance, I prepared it for dinner.”

Tenko points. “Yonaga-san probably slipped in brainwash juice, so Tenko will taste!”

It ends up not having any, but together, they eat it all.

* * *

 

**Genocider Syo/Making Everyone Nearby Feel Uncomfortable (Christmas outfits/jumpers)**

After some shuffling, Syo seizes a hanger holding a sweater, grey with a sleepy polar bear on the front, and pivots, holding it against herself.

“What’dya think?” she asks Makoto sweetly.

Mostly to avoid spending longer in public with a serial killer, friend or not, and because Byakuya lent her the credit card, not Makoto, he says, “I like it.”

“I don’t fucking care about that!” Syo sprays spit.

A nearby shopper ushers her son away, scowling.

“... Why ask then...?”

“I asked if you think Byakuya-sama will like it, not you.” Her tongue flicks. “Next... Lingerie for my jingle bells!”

* * *

 

**Ikusaba/Maizono ("All I want for Christmas is you")**

This Christmas, Sayaka bought a promising upcoming manga for Makoto, a dry wipe board and ribbons for Kyouko, a vampire romance novel for Celes and other gifts that would be well-received but not pressure anyone to spend lots in return.

However, Mukuro clouds her intuition.

Whenever Sayaka approaches Mukuro, Mukuro blushes and mumbles and fidgets, and Junko swoops in, stealing the spotlight. Mukuro’s change in demeanour intrigues but frustrates Sayaka, who spends many nights and daydreams musing on her.

Finally, while Junko has detention, Sayaka corners Mukuro in the gardens, and acknowledges Mukuro’s request with a kiss, wanting her too.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa ("No peeking")**

Touko nods. Whenever Byakuya squeezes her hand, her heart skips, and by the time they stop walking, a whirlpool spirals in her head.

“We’re here,” he announces.

Her other hand sinks from her eyes. She breathes in, eyes wide, mouth ajar. Previously on a coach, she finds herself in a sea of blue LED lights.

“Every winter, there’s a different theme,” says Byakuya, gesturing to the glowing wire frames of dolphins and other sea creatures that stand out in the night. Overhead, a mermaid smiles.

He leads her by the hand through a rainbow light tunnel, into the bright unknown.

* * *

 

**Hinata/Tsumiki (Snowed in)**

A freak snowstorm hits during a visit to the old lodge. Hajime turns away from the window. Mikan sits on the bed with the pile of blankets that they retrieved from the storage room.

“We’re gonna here a while,” laments Hajime.

“D-Don’t worry, Hajime...” She blushes. “If you get s-sick, I’ll look after.. after...”

Mikan sneezes.

Hajime sits next to her and drapes a blanket over their shoulders. “Looks like I’ll be taking care of you.”

Her cheeks turn rosy.

Elsewhere...

“What are you doing?” asks Kyouko sharply from the doorway of the control room.

Yasuhiro yells and runs out.

* * *

**Naegi/Kirigiri (Wish)**

“What are you wishing for this Christmas?” asks Kyouko, standing by Makoto’s desk.

He jerks his head up and jumps, like he hadn’t even heard his office door open.

“Wish...?” Makoto scratches his cheek. “It’s funny. There are lots of things I could wish for, but I’m drawing a blank.”

She nods vaguely.

“What about you?” he asks.

“Remember that expensive doll we saw the other day? The one that would cost several months salary?”

Really, she just wanted to tease him, but he says, “For you, Kirigiri-san, sure!”

Kyouko turns her head away before he can see her blush.

 

* * *

 

**Akamatsu/Momota (Family)**

The dome cage blends into the night. Kaede stares up at stars that gleam like Kaito’s eyes.

“You’ll love them,” says Kaito, lying beside her. He shakes his hand, rubbing his arm against hers, but she doesn’t mind. “Word of warning though. They’re gonna try to fatten you up, big time, and they’ll insist on being called grandma and grandpa by the second visit.”

“They sound nice,” comments Kaede.

“Yeah.” Kaito tenses. “They can smother me sometimes...”

“Is that why you want to go to space?”

“Nah. Being supported... It’s nice. I wanna make them proud.”

Kaede takes his hand.

* * *

 

**Ouma &Sonia(&Souda) (Christmas movies)**

Kazuichi sinks deeper into the couch, arms locked and folded over his chest. Sonia has booked the recreation room for every evening in December, borrowing a projector so they can watch a movie in the run up to Christmas. This late in the month, most people stopped going, and now even Kazuichi wavers.

On one hand, it’s the same movie each time.

On the other hand, Sonia.

On a mutated third hand, a certain someone always joins them.

“What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere,” sing Sonia and Kokichi Ouma, holding each other’s hands.

Kazuichi’s pout burrows into his face.

* * *

 

**Gokuhara/Akamatsu (Dancing)**

Kaede’s suggestion of a festive dance proves successful. In the gymnasium, at the piano, she smiles, her fingers dancing in solidarity with her classmates. Even Shuichi seems to have fun,  though he looks slightly flustered as Kokichi swings their hands.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Gonta-kun?” asks Kaede, as Gonta has wandered over.

“Yes.” Gonta nods. “But... Gonta wondered if Akamatsu-san will dance with Gonta.”

She winces. “I’d be a hopeless partner. At school, I always volunteered to play the music instead...”

“Gonta no mind if it’s Akamatsu-san! And Gonta will teach you.”

Kaede smiles. Kirumi plays piano for a while.

* * *

 

**Tojo &Fukawa/Togami ("It’s cliché, but sure")**

“I asked you to do it, not for your opinion,” hisses Touko. To her frustration, Kirumi’s face doesn’t even tremble. “Also, some clichés are tried and true. So... s-stick to the plan, okay?”

“As you wish,” replies Kirumi with a bow, and she hides behind a bookcase.

An hour later, Byakuya strides into the library. Touko shuffles up to him, fidgeting.

“You’re blocking me,” he tells her. “Move.”

She points up. “B-But... there’s mistletoe.”

Byakuya looks up. Mistletoe indeed hangs over them, on the end of what seems to be a very long fishing rod originating from behind a bookcase.

* * *

 

**Kirigiri/Maizono (Christmas outfits/jumpers)**

“For you, Kirigiri-san,” chirps Sayaka, giving Kyouko a Christmas jumper.

Everyone received different ones. For example, Hifumi’s resembles a Christmas pudding, while Byakuya’s reads ‘Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal’.

Kyouko unfolds hers. Ribbon bows bestrew the indigo jumper, and white font at the front says, ‘I’m on the knotty list!’

“Get the joke?” asks Sayaka.

“Yes,” Kyouko replies in monotone.

“I know you like ribbons,” explains Sayaka, then she winks. “And I bet you’ve got a naughty side. I’d love to see it some time.”

Sayaka approaches Aoi’s desk next. Kyouko blushes as red as the nose on Mondo’s jumper.

* * *

 

**Nanami/Mioda (Ice skating)**

Ibuki taught herself to skate when she decided her band, Black Cherry, should perform their next show on ice. Unfortunately, her bandmates objected, and they played on non-slip plywood, Ibuki’s bruises peeking out between tinsel.

When she enrolls at Hope’s Peak, for their winter concert, she recruits Kazuichi, solely for his punky look, and Chiaki, who can stand on ice without falling.

“.. That’s ‘cause she’s asleep,” remarks Kazuichi at the local rink, wobbling with his portable drum kit.

“No problemo!” Ibuki skates over to Chiaki and kisses her Snow White. “We’ll stay up in a two-person sweater!”

Chiaki yawns. “... ‘kay.”

* * *

 

**Tojo/Hoshi (Christmas outfits/jumpers)**

“Thank you again,” says Kirumi with a sack slung over her shoulder, her usual apron swapped for a red one trimmed with white.

Ryoma walks down the corridor alongside her, dressed as an elf.

“No problem.” He nudges up the rim of his pointed hat. “If there’s any way I can help, I’m game, set and match.”

“Are you looking forward to your gifts?” she asks lightly.

“Eh.” Ryoma grimaces. “Nothing can replace what I’ve lost.”

“I imagine not. But love is infinite, and purpose is something you find, not wait for.”

He blinks. Then... “Got any plans after this?”

* * *

 

**Gokuhara/Hoshi (Wish)**

According to Gonta, they can figure out their prison’s location from the ecosystem, though Ryoma doubts the accuracy of this. Still, undeterred, Gonta sifts through grass on his hands and knees while Ryoma watches a short distance away.

Ryoma clicks his tongue. A shooting star streaks past.

“Oh, hey,” says Ryoma dully. “A shooting star.”

Gonta’s head snaps up. “Did you make a wish?”

“No...?”

“Hoshi-kun must!”

Ryoma can’t say no to those eyes. He sighs. “I wish life had a purpose.”

Gonta jumps up and grabs his hands. “Gonta will give it one!”

“Keh,” goes Ryoma, but he blushes.

 


	2. NSFW

**Akamatsu/Saihara (Decorations bondage)**

The night before Christmas, alone in the master bedroom, Kaede tears off the newspaper around one of her presents.

Call this dishonest, dishonourable or downright deplorable. Whatever. Kaede calls it ‘cautious’.

She pulls out a ribbon that goes through a slit in a bauble, emerging out the other side. There’s also a note signed off with a chibi doodle of Miu saying, ‘Unleash your inner ho, ho, ho’.

Iruma gave her a ball gag.

Her face heats up. “Eh?!”

Still, when Shuichi joins Kaede in bed later, she appreciates the gift, and judging by his muffled moans, he does too.

* * *

 

**Hinata/Nanami (Christmas morning)**

Hajime kisses the tips of his fingers, catching crumbs.

“Hey!” Chiaki says sharply from the kitchen doorway.

He twitches, nearly dropping his plate.

“Chiaki!” Hajime says, already breaking into a sweat. “I didn’t expect you to be awake yet.”

“Never mind that.” She presses her knuckles against her hips and tilts her head to the side with a pout. “Those were for Claus-san.”

His eyes dart between her face and the guiltily empty plate, several times.

“If you wanted to eat, you should have said,” she says, and she hitches up her skirt.

Hajime stares. Sweats even more.

No panties.

* * *

 

**Asahina/Oogami ("I'll give you a White Christmas")**

“Get it?” says Aoi. She can’t blame Sakura for the reaction, or more specifically, lack of. Seeing your girlfriend on the kitchen table, naked but partially censored by cream, is unexpected. Still, Aoi wiggles a bit under Sakura’s stare. Sakura’s blinks offer no respite. “White Christmas...”

“I understand,” says Sakura. “It is clever.”

Aoi averts her gaze.

“My girl, please don’t misconstrue my response.” Sakura approaches. “I’m still processing it.”

Then Sakura wipes some cream up with her finger.

“It’s coconut,” says Aoi. “Not whipped. It’s healthier.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” Sakura replies, and she makes sure to savour every lick.

* * *

 

**Kuwata/Mioda (Sitting on 'Santa's' lap)**

“One more,” says Yasuhiro from the entrance of the grotto at the mall, dressed as an elf.

Leon looks up from his wristwatch. He had hoped the cotton ball beard would disguise him, but the way his sort-of girlfriend’s eyes widen causes his stomach to drop.

“Santa baby!” Ibuki strides over, waving. “That’d be a great stripper name.”

“I needed the money,” Leon hisses.

“Lessee,” she plops herself down, “Ibuki wants an iguana, another tattoo and a microphone...”

She wiggles. Grinds. He mumbles a groan.

“Oh, what’s this? Is that the microphone in Leon-chan’s pants?” she asks with a smirk.

* * *

 

**Iruma/Ouma (Presents)**

Miu spent a whole month boasting about how her gift would be better than anal, yet Christmas morning arrives and Kokichi can’t find her. Not in their bedroom, the bathroom or her secret laboratory.

“Oh, well,” says Kokichi with a shrug, smirk and roll of his eyes. In the living room, he tears the ribbon off the largest present.

Out bursts Miu, clad only in lingerie.

“I knew you’d go for the biggest, best present first!” Miu crows. “Guys are all the same! Well?”

“That bra’s too small for your bitch tits,” he replies.

“Screw you!”

She keeps her word.

* * *

 

**Fukawa/Togami ("No peeking")**

Shuffling follows. Then, beyond Touko’s self-inflicted skin-tone darkness, Byakuya says, “Look.”

Touko lowers her hands. As before, Byakuya kneels opposite on their bed, but now proffers a spiral bound booklet.

A calendar.

She reveals January’s page. Her heart jumps, like it wants to peep out of her mouth to see too.

Byakuya lounges on a sofa, naked, with only some fabric as red as his face is now draped over his legs, snapped by ‘Mahiru Koizumi’.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs.

Touko traces the scars under his breasts before reaching to turn the page.

His hand intercepts.

“No peeking,” he says again.

* * *

 

**Saionji/Koizumi (Sitting on 'Santa's' lap)**

“Hi...!” Hiyoko greets, eyes on her magazine but hearing Mahiru stomp in. “I got a ride home. Awesome, right?”

In contrast to her loud footfall, Mahiru quietly deadpans, “That’s great, honey.”

She flumps down on the bed.

Frowning, Hiyoko looks up. Then stares. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Kuwata didn’t show at the children’s ward, so I was Santa.”

Hiyoko sits up and seats herself on Mahiru’s lap. “Well, Santa-san, I’ve been real naughty...”

With one hand, Hiyoko squeezes Mahiru’s breast. Their lips draw closer, only for Hiyoko to taste cotton wool.

The beard goes first. Then Mahiru’s panties.

* * *

 

**Akamatsu/Tsumugi (Getting snowed in)**

A blizzard roars outside Tsumugi’s studio, deterring today’s would-be customers. Kaede, sitting on her girlfriend’s desk, turns away from the window. Nearby, Tsumugi rummages through a unit of drawers.

Smiling weakly, Kaede scratches at her chin. “We’re just going to take them off, and only we’ll see them...”

Tsumugi snorts. “It’s the _principle._ Aha!”

Triumphantly, Tsumugi spins around, holding up black panties with frills and white specks.

“Whose do you want? Kirigiri-san’s? Maizono-san’s?” asks Tsumugi, already blushing.

Kaede fidgets. “I’ve always wanted to play Enoshima-san...”

And Tsumugi turns out more than happy to play with Enoshima-san. Especially with Enoshima-san’s breasts.

* * *

 

**Akamatsu/Saihara ("I'll warm you up")**

Kaede nods, her breathing already shallow, and quirks her lips into half a smile. Between her legs, Shuichi relaxes into a grin of his own, and he sinks readily under her hand. Her thighs twitch at the first lick, clenching around his head at the second. The numbers that follow muddle.

Slow grinds on the bed give her no release. Only Shuichi’s tongue does, in small waves. Kaede groans. Her lashes flutter. An hour ago, she complained how her fingers were too cold to play piano. Now, heat builds in her groin, and she’s not just hot, but on fire.

* * *

 

**Akamatsu/Amami ("I'll warm you up")**

Rantaro cups Kaede’s breasts, his skin as soft as his smile. Monobear turned off the heating in the Love Suite, and their bed doesn’t have enough blankets. Kaede’s breathing hitches briefly, then again as Rantaro squeezes.

His olive eyes flick up to stare back at her. “You doing okay there, Kaede?”

She swears his mouth twists into a smirk.

“Y-Yeah,” she says.

“Good. If I’m going too fast, tell me,” he replies, drawing circles around her nipples.

“You’re like an experienced lover,” she starts. “Are you sure...?”

“This is my first time,” he confirms. “I want to get it right.”

* * *

 

**Kuzuryuu/Pekoyama ("I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe, but I had other things planned")**

Fuyuhiko squints. If not for her raised arm, Peko would be on all fours opposite him on the bed, but she holds a sprig of mistletoe over them.

Keeping her face composed, she lowers the mistletoe so it hovers over his crotch instead.

A few seconds pass. Then he splutters. “P-Peko?”

“Christmas Eve is a romantic holiday,” she explains. “The morning should start strong.”

“Is this something you want to do or what you think I’ll like?” he asks, flushed.

“Can’t it be both?”

Fuyuhiko takes the mistletoe. “I’ll treat you first.”

He kisses her from head to toe, intimately.

”

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were requested on tumblr.


End file.
